


Set It Right

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby makes sure it's a perfect Christmas for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> [first Christmas after 5.13]

 

“Abby?” Tim narrowed his sleepy eyes and opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze past him. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Christmas time,” she replied cheerfully, giving him a hug from behind.

Tim, in nothing but boxers and his MIT shirt, flinched a little; Abs-hugs were one thing, but being Abs-hugged while barely dressed was still weirdly outside his comfort zone. He freed himself, closed the door and turned around to face her.

“It's three in the morning. And if you don't have any better reason than Christmas for disrupting my sweet dreams, then I really . . . I . . . you know.”

Abby laughed and ruffled his already tousled hair. “Easy. It's the _best_ reason.”

He gave a grunt in response.

“So, I've been working late, and then I realized _how_ late it was already, and I felt so very lonely all of a sudden. Not to be complaining, but Major Mass Spec does not actually understand the meaning of Christmas. He's a good guy, he just has no spirit . . . so, anyway. I thought to myself, Abby, it's Christmas, and you're all alone and wide-awake, so you might as well start your Santa-tour right away. Thus, I went home and grabbed my gifties for you and—”

Abby had proceeded to the computer table as she spoke, and carefully set aside the keyboard, mouse and a pile of games to put down a huge cookie box and a beautifully decorated gift, but now she stopped dead, a second gift in her hands. She circled around, scanning the apartment.

“Tim? Where's Jethro?”

“Um . . . Well, you know, um, he and I—we were . . .”

“Where. Is. He?”

“Um . . . Not here?” Tim steeled himself against the expected verbal attack, but much to his surprise, all Abby did was stare at him and somehow, that was worse than an outburst. He shifted from one foot to the other, growing more nervous by the second. “Look,” he started, grimacing at how high-pitched his voice sounded. Tim cleared his throat. “Jethro and I just didn't get along very well. We had . . . communicative problems.”

“You gave him away.”

“He tried to eat my cellphone.”

“You gave him away.”

“And my records.”

“It's Christmas and you gave him away.”

“And all the computer wiring. We weren't meant to be, Abs!”

Abby sank into the chair. She shook her head, her lips a thin line of extreme disapproval.

Tim took a breath, opened his mouth to keep justifying his decision, but his voice failed him. He squirmed under her icy glare, took a step towards her, then two back again.

“Oh, fuck this,” he eventually breathed. Tim rushed to his bedroom, and when he returned two minutes later, hastily dressed, he pointed his finger at Abby. “I hope for you that the shelter personnel will let me in in the middle of the night. That someone's there _at all_. And then, I . . . I mean, you . . . when I'm back . . .” His incoherence died in a snort. Tim shook his head, stormed past her, and the door slammed shut behind him.

A little smile appeared on Abby's face. “Merry Christmas, Jethro,” she said, putting the dog's gift right beside Tim's. She leaned back in the chair and waited for her guys to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don't be a grinch.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
